Conventionally, pyrrolopyridine derivatives which are useful as a medicine have been reported (WO99/61436, W088/01997).
W099/61436 discloses that the compound represented by the formula

wherein Het represents an optionally substituted heterocyclic group; A1 and A2 each independently represent, —CH═ or —N═; A3 represents —CH2—, etc.; R1 represents a 4-fluorophenyl group, etc.; R2 represents a C1-3 alkyl group; n represents 0, 1 or 2 provided that when both of A1 and A2 are —CH═, A3 represents —CH2— or —SO2—, shows anti-inflammatory action.
WO 88/01997 discloses that the compound represented by the formula

wherein one of Y1 to Y4 is —N—, and the others are —CH—, X is —C(R15)—, X1 is —N(R1)—, R10 and R15, and, R11 and R14 form a bond, R1 is primary or secondary C1-4 alkyl, R2 is substituted phenyl, primary or secondary C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl or phenyl-(CH2)m—, A is —CH═CH— or —(CH2)n—, n=1, 2 or 3, and Z is —CH(OH)—CH2—CH(OH)—CH2—COOR8 or
is useful as a hypolipoproteinemic and an agent for atherosclerosis.
Furthermore, as a compound having vanilloid receptor agonist activity, capsaicin derivatives disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,099,030, 5,045,565, 5,403,868, 4,564,633, 4,544,669, 4,532,139, 4,544,668, 4,493,848, 4,460,602, 4,424,205, 4,443,473 and 4,401,663 are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,958 discloses that capsaicin can be used as an analgesic. JP-A-2001-513551 discloses that resini-feratoxin can be used as a therapeutic agent for urinary incontinence. JP-A-2001-158738 discloses a capsaicinoid-like substance as an analgesic. WO00/50387 also discloses a benzene derivative as a useful medicine.